Make A Wish
by Phenomstress
Summary: One small boy's wish is to make his favorite WWF Diva happy. But when he finds out one of her wishes is to be with a WWF Superstar, will he play matchmaker? Or will her wish never come true? (Undertaker/Molly Holly...didn't see that coming did ya?)
1. Which diva has the crush?

Title: Make A Wish  
Author: Miss Calysto-Helmsley  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, I don't pretend to own anything, hell if I owned anything I'd  
probably just lose it anyway.  
Summary: One small boy's wish is to make his favorite WWF diva happy. But what if all  
this Diva wants is some'one' she can never have.....another WWF Superstar??   
  
  
_____  
  
A picture. She looked like a picture of loveliness where she was sitting. She had her knees  
pulled up to her chest and she had a paperback book in his hands. She was rather enjoying  
her book when something brought her out of her dream world. A loud clang made her  
practically fall out of her chair. She lowered the book and glanced at the source of the  
disturbance.   
  
The noise had been a small boy, around the age of eight. She smiled brightly as he weakly  
tried to return the gesture. She put her book down onto the table and stood up. The boy  
was steadily watching her. He noticed her long blonde hair was placed in two pigtails. She  
was wearing a small white T-shirt and faded blue jeans. She stopped when she was within  
about five feet from him.  
  
"Hi." She said sweetly.  
  
"Hi" He mumbled in return. She was about to say more when three women walked up to  
her.  
  
"I'm sorry if he was bothering you." A rather plump red haired woman said.  
  
"No trouble at all." She kept her eyes locked on the small boy. The red haired woman  
smiled and held out her hand. The small boy walked quickly over to her and clutched her  
hand tightly.  
  
"We're from the Make A Wish Foundation, have you heard of it?"  
  
"Yes I have." She leaned down so she face to face with the small boy. "What's your wish?"  
She said softly.  
  
"To meet you." He said shyly. He reached up and pulled lightly on her blonde pigtail.  
"Nice to meet you Molly"  
  
Nora tried to hide her tears as she smiled brightly. "The pleasure is all mine."  
  
_____  
  
"So you see, with his condition, we decided it would be best to come now." The red  
haired woman named Becky told her. Nora nodded and squeezed the little boy's hand.  
  
"Well, I'm going to leave the two of you for a while." Becky said cheerfully. Nora nodded  
and the glanced down at the boy.  
  
"So where are we going to go Miss Molly?" The young boy named Shane asked.  
  
"Well, I'm going to take you around and introduce you to some of the other Superstars,  
would you like that?" Shane shook his head excitedly, once he'd gotten over the shock of  
meeting his idol, he was a normal hyper eight year old.  
  
"OK, silly." Nora smiled. She took him along the corridor and stopped several times to  
introduce him to different superstars. Shane's favorite superstar other then her was Kane.  
Glen picked up the boy and had him on his shoulders as they walked down the hall way.  
  
"Miss Molly?" Shane said happily on top of the big red machine. Glen had his mask on and  
glanced down at Molly. Nora noticed him wink.  
  
"Yes Shane?" She said sweetly.  
  
"Do you have any dreams?" Glen and Nora both stopped suddenly.  
  
"All my dreams have come true Shane." Her voice was shaky as Glen glanced at her  
knowingly. She had one wish that hadn't come true, and only herself and Glen knew about  
it.  
  
"Mine have too Miss Molly." Shane squealed as Glen lowered him to the ground.   
  
"I gotta go to the bathroom Miss Molly." Shane announced. She nodded and he ran to the  
small blue door at the end of the hallway.  
  
"You could tell him ya know? It's not like he's going to tell anyone." Glen said  
matter-of-factly.  
  
"Yeah I guess you're right. What harm could it do right?" Nora said calmly.  
  
Shane came racing down the hallway and hugged Nora tightly. Nora ruffled his hat, since  
it was in place of his missing hair. She glanced up at Glen and gave him a lopsided grin.  
Suddenly Glen's painted black eyes filled with mischief.  
  
"Hey Shane, how would you like to meet my brother?" Shane's eyes lit up in excitement,  
Nora's eye's lit up in horror.  
  
"I'd love to meet the Undertaker!" Shane started pulling on Glen's hand. Glen glanced over  
and said softly so only Molly could hear.  
  
"He doesn't know ya know?" Nora pouted anyway.  
  
"But I know." Nora bit her lip as they walked towards the Undertaker's locker room. *I'm  
losing my mind* Nora thought silently to herself. 


	2. Here comes the crush

Glen walked up to a large blue door and knocked loudly on it. A gruff reply was heard  
from within the room. Shane's eye's seemed to glow with excitement, but Nora was  
standing quietly behind Shane and Glen. Suddenly the door was ripped open as the  
Undertaker stood before them.  
  
Nora inhaled deeply. He was wearing loose fitting black sweatpants. And his Harley  
Davidson shirt, his freshly cut hair was hidden behind his Deadman Inc. hat. He glanced  
down at the small boy and then quickly turned his attention to his best friend Glen.  
  
"Hi big brother." Glen said, letting Mark know to act in character. Mark nodded  
knowingly.  
  
"Hi Kane," He glanced over at Nora, "Hi Molly." Then he suddenly glanced down at the  
small boy and flashed a quick smile which he gladly returned.  
  
"What's your name kid?" Mark asked gruffly.  
  
"Shane, Mr. Undertaker sir." Mark just couldn't help but smile at that. He leaned down so  
he could be face to face with the boy.  
  
"Well Shane, do you respect the Undertaker?" Mark said while trying to keep a straight  
face.  
  
Shane nodded quickly.   
  
"Well, then why don't ya'll come in?" He stood up and watched as the small boy bounded  
into the room. He put his arm up before Glen and glanced at him and Nora. Nora was  
busy trying to keep her composure. She had let it slip to Glen that she had fallen for the  
resident bad ass. And Glen promised to keep her secret, Nora figures it's because of the  
time Glen was drunk and let it slip to Nora that he was in love with Mark's ex-wife Sara.  
That's something that always seemed to slap Nora in the face. Mark and Sara's divorce had  
been lethal. And he was visibly heartbroken. But who wouldn't? He had to be deeply in  
love with her, or else he wouldn't of gotten the tattoo. Oh God, the tattoo, it seemed to  
stare her in the face every time she saw him. Nora seemed to know everything about  
Mark, and he didn't notice she was alive.   
  
Until...  
  
"One of ya'll want to tell me what this is about?" Mark asked as they watched Shane look  
around the locker room in awe. Glen flashed a toothy grin.  
  
"Ask her." He said pointing at Nora. Nora felt like kicking the hell out of Glen.  
  
"Well, tell me Nora." Nora couldn't breath. He knew her name.   
  
"Um, he's with Make A Wish Foundation, this was his last wish." She said softly.  
  
Mark's face softened as he glanced back at the boy. "What's he got?" He asked not taking  
his eye's off the boy.  
  
"Cancer." Nora replied quietly.  
  
"Mr. Taker." Shane's voice caused all of them to turn towards him.  
  
"Whatcha want Shane?" Mark said trying not to sound to mean.  
  
"Can I......" His voice trailed off as he looked at the ground. Nora walked further into the  
locker room and ran her hand over his back which caused him to look back up. "Can I ride  
on your motorcycle?" Mark smiled broadly.  
  
"Sure kid, c'mon." Mark said as he started to leave the locker room. Shane quickly ran  
back over to Glen who happily sat the small boy back on his shoulders. Nora followed  
quietly behind as the four of them walked down the hallway towards the parking lot.  
Suddenly Shane spoke up.  
  
"Miss Molly?" Glen turned so Shane could face Nora. And Mark stopped just because  
everyone else did.  
  
"What is it Shane?" Nora asked sweetly. Mark glanced over at her. He was trying to  
conceal a smile. *She really was a sweet girl, got a big heart too* He thought quietly.  
Glen caught the look Mark had on his face as he was watching Nora. If he wasn't wearing  
the mask, everyone would be able to see the giant grin on his face.  
  
"Will you come too?" Nora suddenly stiffened up. She couldn't ride on the bike too. Mark  
let a smile escape his lips, but quickly hid it again.  
  
"Sure she can." Mark answered for her. He turned to continue his walk, as the rest  
followed. Nora was in shock for the second time in one night. *I wonder whats in store  
next* she thought absentmindedly. 


	3. Bike Ride

A/N: I would like to dedicate this fic to Bethany, Aya, and Jamie (if she ever reads it)  
Now with that said, on with my ficcy! Oh, and one more thing....I say that Nora's never  
ridden on a motorcycle in this chappy, and I know what you people are thinking, she rode  
on the hurri-cycle....well just for my sake...let's pretend that never happened, OK?  
_____  
  
*I'm going to die! This is insane! I'm going to fall off and get crushed by a truck!* Nora  
thought as the wind seemed to whip through her pigtails, causing strands of it to break  
free from their hold. Shane was nestled in front of her, and behind Mark. They were  
circling the arena real quick just for Shane.  
  
"Eeee!!" Shane was so happy, Nora just smiled and tried to picture herself in a car and  
rather not on the back of a motorcycle. And not behind Mark.  
  
Mark glanced into one of his mirrors and saw the look on Nora's face. She was trying to  
keep her attention on Shane but whenever they turned, she would squeeze her eyes shut.  
He smiled and glanced into his other mirror to check on Shane. He was smiling. *Poor  
kid* Mark thought with concern.  
  
They pulled back into the parking garage where Glen was still waiting for them. He'd  
changed his clothes into a black T-shirt and black jeans, but he kept the mask on for  
Shane. When Mark stopped the bike, He got off and helped Shane off and noticed Nora  
was still clinging to the seat. Shane made a mad dash for Glen who swept him up into his  
arms. Mark glanced back at Nora.  
  
"First time on a bike?"  
  
"You can say that." She said breathlessly.  
  
"I'll have to take you out again sometime." Mark said softly. Nora's eyes suddenly  
whipped up to face Mark. She smiled as she felt the warm redness cover her cheeks. She  
didn't want him to catch her blushing so she looked away.   
  
"OK." She said as he helped her off the bike. She walked back towards Shane and Glen,  
while Mark walked closely behind her. Shane was so happy he could barely stay still. He  
was so hyper, Glen was forced to set him back down.   
  
"That was soooo fun! Wasn't it Miss Molly?"   
  
"It sure was." She said sweetly.  
  
Nora saw the little red head woman walking towards them again. She seemed a little taken  
aback by the size of Mark and Glen. She smiled at Nora. And then glanced down at Shane.  
  
"Shane? Are you read to go watch the show?" He nodded quickly.   
  
They all said goodbye as Shane walked away. Nora let out a long sigh before glancing  
over at Glen. Who'd taken his mask off.  
  
"I see you're not wasting any time." Nora said jokingly.  
  
"Hey! This thing is hot! And besides I don't have a match tonight, I just had a backstage  
segment to tape." Glen said as he flashed his toothy grin at Nora.  
  
"How 'bout you? You got a match tonight." Mark directed the question to Nora.  
  
"Yeah, I've got a match against Lita."   
  
"Well good luck darling." Mark said huskily. Nora loved his southern accent. It was barely  
noticeable on camera, but once you were backstage, you can't help but smile when you  
here it.  
  
"Thanks." Nora said shyly. Glen was looking back and forth at the two. When finally  
Mark glanced up at him.   
  
"You ready to go?" Glen nodded and the two men nodded goodbye to Nora and walked  
on. After they were in Mark's locker room. Glen spoke up.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So what?"  
  
"Nora? Whatcha think?"  
  
"She's a sweetheart."  
  
"Uh-huh, Anything else?"  
  
"What are you trying to get at Glen?" Mark said sounding a little irritated.  
  
"Maybe it's time you started dating again, now that the divorce is over."  
  
"Maybe in time." Was the only answer Mark would give him.  
  
_____  
  
Nora was so happy she was practically skipping. He'd called her darling. She knew that  
wasn't anything major because Mark called all the girls darling. But for some reason it  
made her feel happy. She walked into the women's locker room and changed into some  
blue jeans and a plaid mid-drift shirt, she decided to take her pig tails out, or at least what  
was left of them after the motorcycle ride. She brushed her hair so it was nice and shiny as  
it flowed down her shoulders.   
  
"I still can't believe he let me ride on his cycle with him." She said to herself.  
  
"Who?" A voice from behind cut her off guard. She turned around to see Stephanie  
McMahon standing behind her with an amused look on her face.  
  
"Nobody."  
  
"Right, you were with Taker weren't you?" Stephanie said with venom dripping from her  
voice. Nora knew that there was some hatred between Stephanie and Mark. They used to  
date a while back.  
  
"Maybe, he took me and Shane for a ride." Nora said honestly.  
  
"Oh, that small boy from the make a wish thing?" Stephanie asked, her voice seemed to  
soften a bit.  
  
"Yes, and it's the Make A Wish Foundation."  
  
"Yeah, OK, well you have fun in your little match! I'm off to Hunter's locker room."  
Stephanie said with a smile. Nora nodded and Stephanie walked out of the locker room.  
  
"I wonder what that was really about." Nora said to herself. 


	4. Shane has a secret

Nora walked down the hallway. She was trying to fight her way through all of the  
confusion that had been circulated backstage. Tonight was the night of the dreaded draft  
and everyone was uncertain to where they would be going.   
  
Nora entered the room where everyone else was gathered watching a TV screen that  
showed what choices would be made. She found Glen and Mark. They were sitting in the  
back. The show came on the air and everyone fell silent. Waiting for the first draft picks.  
  
________  
  
"I'm so glad that's over." Glen told Nora as they walked out to their rental cars.   
  
"Me too. Isn't it great we all ended up together?" Nora said cheerfully. Nora, Glen and  
Mark had all been drafted to RAW.  
  
"Yea." Glen's only reply. He usually talked more then this. They turned a corner and had  
their cars in site. When suddenly a little boys voice piped up behind Nora.  
  
"Miss Molly?" Nora turned around and was very happy to see Shane standing behind her.  
She quickly ran and picked him up in a hug. She turned to see Glen but he had taken off,  
he hadn't been wearing his mask.  
  
"Hi Shane! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Looking for you. Who was that Miss Molly?" Nora had to think quick.   
  
"That was just a stage hand." He nodded with understandment, when she heard Glen walk  
back up. "Hey kid." Nora smiled when she saw that he had put the mask on for Shane.  
  
"Kane!!" Shane nearly flew into Kane's arms. Nora turned to see Becky standing near  
them. Her eyes were red and swollen. Nora smiled and walked towards her.  
  
"Are you OK?" Nora asked concerned.  
  
"I'm afraid little Shane is fading fast, we though we'd bring him back here for one last visit.  
He seems to brighten up whenever we mention ya'll." Becky's voice had a bit of a southern  
twang. Nora nodded her head and glanced over at Shane who was having a conversation  
with Glen. Nora turned back to Becky.  
  
"Thanks for bringing him." Becky nodded. Then Nora heard Shane squeal.  
  
"MR. TAKER!" Nora whipped around to see Mark patting Shane on the head. Nora  
couldn't help but smile. She walked back over to Shane and he gladly hugged her waist.  
"Boys, I'd like to talk to Shane alone." She said in a sad tone. Glen and Mark looked at  
each other and nodded. They walked over to Glen's car and sat watching Nora and Shane  
from a distance.  
  
"Whatcha want Miss Molly?" Shane asked innocently. She smiled and sat down on the  
concert and he joined her.  
  
"I just want to talk to you Shane." He smiled brightly at that.  
  
"OK." He crinkled his nose as he began to think. "Can I ask you a question Miss Molly?"  
  
"You sure can." She said trying to sound cheerful. "Are you dating anyone since you and  
Spike broke up?" Nora was taken aback a little bit by that question. But she thought back  
to something Glen told her. *Tell him, it's not like he'll tell anyone* Nora let a small smile  
cross her lips. "Well Shane, I'm not dating anyone, but I guess I do kinda like someone."  
Shane's little eyes lit up at that comment. "Oooo, can you tell me Miss Molly." She smiled  
sweetly. "Sure his name is Mark Calaway." Shane smiled brightly then a car horn caught  
their attention. Glen had been playing around and hit the horn with his elbow.   
  
________  
  
"I'm afraid it's time to go Shane." Becky said sadly, Mark, Nora, Glen and Shane had been  
fooling around for close to an hour now. Nora and Glen said their good-byes and Mark  
carried Shane back to Becky's car on his shoulders.   
  
"Guess what Mr. Taker!"  
  
"What's that kid?"  
  
"I know a secret!"  
  
"Oh really? Who is this secret about?"  
  
"Miss Molly!" Shane announced proudly. Mark stopped and pulled Shane off his shoulder  
and stared at him with a smirk on his face. "What kinda secret?"  
  
"She's got a crush on this guy." Mark raised an amused eyebrow and turned to make sure  
Nora wasn't near him. "Whose the guy?"  
  
"His name is Mark....um Mark...Ca....Argh!" Shane was getting frustrated because he  
couldn't remember the last name. Mark looked at him a little shocked. "Um, was it  
Calaway?" Shane's eye's lit up and he nodded furiously. "Yea that's what she said." Becky  
walked over and smiled at Shane and Mark. "It's time to go Shane." Shane turned around  
and smiled at Mark. "Bye Mr. Taker." Shane said sadly. Mark smiled. "By Kid." He gave  
Shane a hug, it was a quick hug, because he had to keep his big manly image in check. HE  
waved goodbye to Shane then turned around with a giant smile plastered on his face. He  
headed in the direction of Glen and Nora. 


End file.
